


we just met (love me?)

by damniamgay



Series: Emily and Beca [14]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Airports, F/F, Fluff, its pretty cute and gay, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Beca and Emily meet at an airport and are really gay for each other.What can I say, being gay is their speciality.





	we just met (love me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to whoever left the prompt for this in my inbox honestly quite a while ago. Sorry it took so long, exam stress y'know. But y'all can leave prompts for anything in my inbox on tumblr and I'll eventually get around to writing it, I have a few more fics to get onto in this week. Hope y'all enjoy, also i haven't proofread so don't stab me too much please

Frantically checking her bag over and over again, she decided she definitely needed to chill out. 

 

She totally wasn't stressing out for no reason.

And she definitely turned the oven off before she left.

She checked her bag once again and sighed.

She had everything!

 

 

Chloe at least made sure of it.

She’d never be more prepared for something ever, this interview could decide her entire life. Her music career and general reputation were on the line if this interview somehow fucked up. And as prepared as Chloe had made her, she’d never feel it.

Chloe had put a lot of effort into making sure she was ready, she listened to every single one of her songs she was going to present and made notes for her. She helped Beca pack. Unpack. And then pack again. She sent her motivational texts throughout the three hours she had at the airport before her flight was due to depart.

She really was being the best friend Beca could ever ask for.

Beca closed her eyes for a second, her hands on her head looking at the ceiling and caught her breath. “You’re overreacting.” She whispered calmly to herself and finally opened her eyes.

Scanning the terminal of the airport it was a lot cleaner and modern than she remembered, a lot more plants. Granted the last time she was in the airport was for the World Championships for the Bellas and that was, well, awhile ago.

Her nostalgia was paused when she stopped her gaze across the room. A woman was dancing alone freely and honestly, it was quite adorable. She had her eyes closed and was bobbing her head along to a beat while occasionally moving her hands and legs in forms of dance moves.

It made Beca chuckle and when the woman finally opened her eyes she caught her staring at her. Beca immediately looked down in shame, missing the blush rising on the others cheeks.

Her plane was called a short five minutes later and Beca was burst from her bubble of watching cute women dance to music.

She had always hated planes, just the thought of potentially dropping from the sky at any moment when you’re thousands of feet above sea level.

Fucking freaky.

Even walking across the bridge to get from the terminal to the plane freaked her out, especially when it was windy. 

 

Staring at her ticket she rehearsed her seat number in her head to avoid the most confrontation possible, she just wanted the five hours of hell to go as smoothly as possible.

Looking up at where she assumed her seat was, she saw the woman sat at the window looking out excitedly.

Beca sat down cursing whatever cursed her to sit next to her, she was probably going to act weird if they talked which was hopefully going to be rare.

The woman turned at the feeling of someone sitting down and she spoke, “Oh! Hi, I’m sorry I’m at the window. I can swap cause I know this was supposed to be your seat.”

Beca shook her head and placed her bag underneath the seat in front of her, “Honestly, don’t worry about it. I hate the window seat, makes the whole flying experience worse.”

The woman pouted (rather adorably Beca might add) at Beca’s flat and boring demeanour and went back to staring out the window.

An hour into the flight Beca decided she’d do some double checks on the pieces she wanted to present to the producer. She always knew her music would be fine and that Chloe had checked them, but it’s just a precaution.

She plugged her headphones in and clicked play on one of her newest tracks which had Chloe and her singing a song they had written together after they left Barden. She messed about with the track until she felt it was perfect before she felt someone stare at her laptop screen.

She looked to the right of her and saw the woman wide-eyed at the screen. “Can I help you?” Beca asked, pulling her headphones down to rest around her neck.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I love music and you were messing about with this programme. Would I be able to listen to it?” The woman asked shyly, pointing to the spinning discs on screen and fluttering her eyelashes to try and get Beca to cave.

Beca’s immediate reaction was ‘ _No, what the hell, I don’t even know you go stare out the window you absolute moron._ ’

She, of course, did not say that.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, alright.” She passed the headphone over to the girl sat next to her and waited until she was ready and pressed play.

The girl started bobbing her head like she was in the terminal and Beca grinned at the thought and sight of it.

“This is really good!” The girl shouted over the loud music.

Beca laughed heartily and paused the music.

“Was I shouting? Oh. Oops.” The woman hid her face behind her hands as a small blush rose up her cheeks. “Seriously though, it is amazing. Who is it singing, I almost recognise it?” The woman asked uncovering her face from her hands and passing the headphones back.

“Oh, it’s me and this girl I’m friends with, Chloe Beale. We were like collegiate a cappella champions or whatever.” Beca responded, closing down her laptop.

“Oh! You were in Barden Bellas! Damn, that’s so cool.” The woman said rather enthusiastically.

“Yeah, I guess so. Doesn’t really help when you want to be a music producer and the only tracks people know you for is a Capella. Totally ruined my image, but y’know I’ve got a family for life.” Beca brushed off, smiling slightly at the end.

“I, for one, totally think you’d be an amazing music producer. Oh, I’m Emily by the way.” She added the last bit at the end after some consideration.

“Beca, I figure you know that already though.”

Emily giggled and nodded and Beca actually wanted to kill whoever decided to sit those two together because she was actually going to die from this girls cuteness.

“So, you and Chloe then? I heard a lot of rumours about you two dating.” Emily attempted to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively but ultimately failed miserably.

“Oh no, definite no. We tried but we were too much like sisters.” Beca pulled a disgusted face and physically shook the idea from her mind.

“That’s, good to hear.” Emily said slowly.

 

There was a solid ten minutes of silence after Emily's odd tone of voice which was filled by Beca's over thinking 

What did she mean?

What was good about hers and Chloe's potential romantic relationship failing? 

What was this girl on.

 

“So, what are you going to New York for?” Beca asked finally.

“I have an interview with this music company, I sent them a demo a month or something ago and then I bought a plane ticket after hearing back from them. What about you?”

Beca nodded affirming, “You look like you could sing. I’m here for an interview as well, I sent in that track you listened to earlier and they want me to join their team or whatever bullshit happy times they spout.”

Emily giggled and Beca could feel her heart filling at the sound.

“I hope it goes well.”

Beca knitted her eyebrows together and muttered a slow “Thank you, yours too,” she followed with a question, “Can I buy you a drink?”

Emily laughed, “Charming, I like it. But okay, I’ll have a coke as you’re buying.”

Beca bought herself and her new friend a drink.

And quickly the five and a half hour journey slipped through the glasses of time. And they soon arrived in New York.

They exited the plane together, talking all the way still. The conversation mainly led by Emily but Beca was fully entranced by how Emily talked so hopefully and excitedly.

She really was a walking sunshine. 

They met up again as they were collecting their bags and were ready to leave.

“Seen as we’re going to the same place, do you wanna catch a taxi with me?” Beca asked hopefully.

“I would love to, but my interview isn’t until later on,” Emily pouted before continuing, “I will however give you my number so you can tell me about how you aced that interview and we can catch up over a coffee.”

Beca nodded maybe too enthusiastically for her being but shrugged it off.

They exchanged numbers and walked out the airport together. Beca hailed a taxi and waited for it to pull up.

“I guess, I’ll talk to you later?” Beca said, uncertainty lacing her voice.

“You best.” Emily winked, and bent down to kiss her cheek. “Go get that job, Bec.”


End file.
